


Spirit Week Day One: Wedding

by devilgram



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Multi, asmo in a dress, those r the only tags u need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilgram/pseuds/devilgram
Summary: *SWEATS* asmo in a dress.... this was 100% an excuse to write asmo in a dress like COME ON he would look so goodpart 1 of a series of fics im planning to do this week for the little spirit week in game thing they mentioned! ntt solmare really said here's free content! and you're damn right im gonna eat that upalso! i've made a tumblr so i can cross post over there as well! it would mean a lot to me if you followed mehere!<3
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 321





	Spirit Week Day One: Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> *SWEATS* asmo in a dress.... this was 100% an excuse to write asmo in a dress like COME ON he would look so good
> 
> part 1 of a series of fics im planning to do this week for the little spirit week in game thing they mentioned! ntt solmare really said here's free content! and you're damn right im gonna eat that up
> 
> also! i've made a tumblr so i can cross post over there as well! it would mean a lot to me if you followed me [here!](https://butlerbarb.tumblr.com/) <3

When Satan had explained to you what Spirit Week was, you were more than excited. Who knew demons participated in things like this as well? You had begun to think that humans and demons were more alike than you thought. Well, that was until they told you about Leviathan releasing a giant sea monster into the ocean.

Regardless, you enjoyed the thought of being able to have fun at RAD for once. A whole week where you didn’t have to wear a stuffy, annoying uniform! It made you feel like a kid again, getting excited for something as silly as spirit week. You couldn’t even remember the last time you had a spirit week at school.

You knew you were in for a ride when Asmodeus expressed interest in wearing a dress, and knew you were going to get dragged into something ridiculous. Sure enough, it was only minutes after the initial conversation in the group chat that Avatar of Lust was bursting down your door with a measuring tape in hand. Even when you tried to shoo him away, he persisted, explaining very seriously that whether you liked it or not, you were going to be wearing a fancy wedding dress. And you were _going to look so cute! ~ ♪_

Asmodeus left as quick as he came, measurements in hand, chattering to himself happily. You were excited to see just what he would bring you, hoping it wasn’t something awfully gaudy, but you knew Asmodeus at least had some taste when it came to clothing. Though you weren’t sure the two of you shared the same taste.

Mammon had made a big deal over how much he didn’t enjoy spirit week in the group, and only made it more prevalent when he barged into your room and began loudly complaining about. He overtook your bed, leaving you to sit on the chair at your desk, rolling your eyes at his childish behaviour.

“Mammon, is it really necessary for you to throw a fit over this? I’m sure it’ll be fun!” You countered his protests, smiling as you rested your chin on the palm of your hand. Said demon let out a groan, throwing his arm over his face.

“You don’t understand! Spirit week is always the worst! Asmo makes everyone dress up for every single day and if we don’t, both him AND Lucifer get mad!” Mammon whined again, throwing his fists down on the bed. He stared at you with sad eyes that threatened to tug at your heart strings, but you powered through it. You stuck your tongue out him, laughing as he pouted, looking as though he was about to cry.

“If it makes you feel any better, Asmo is making me dress up as well. He’s making me wear a wedding dress.” At your words, Mammon shot up out of the bed and was in front of you. Eyes as wide as saucers, he looked positively miserable. His mouth opened and closed uselessly, for once he was at a loss for words, but you knew he was wracking his brain trying to find something, anything, that he could say to talk you out of doing whatever Asmodeus wanted.

“What?” You asked innocently, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek. “Do you not want me to? I thought it would have been so cute, you could have been my groom!” The poor demon practically jumped away from you, falling onto the floor on his behind. He spluttered non-coherently, sounding a lot like Leviathan when he got flustered. His arms flew around in the air, making grand gestures that were probably supposed to mean something in relation to the sentences he was trying to form.

“Well.. Well of course you want the Great Mammon! To be your…. Your groom! No other self respecting demon would want to get close to a human! So I’ll just take one for the team! Yeah, that’s it.” He grinned at you, desperately trying to clear the blush from his cheeks as he gave you a smile. You simply nodded in return, there was no harm in entertaining him.

“Yeah! You’re the only one I want by my side, Mammon.” You cooed, extending your hand towards him. He grabbed for it, placing it on his head as a silent request for some much needed affection. He was so adorable. His face scrunched up happily, the blush he had only managed to half get rid of coming back full force. 

“Obviously! Who wouldn’t want me by their side?! I am the best after all.” He cheered, a bright smile on his face that easily melted your heart. How could a demon like him be so soft? You’d never know.

Once you had removed your hand from his head – even though he protested it – Mammon insisted that the both of you watch a new show that was airing. Mammon rushed off to get snacks while you loaded up the show and, once he was back, that was how you spent the rest of your Sunday.

When Monday rolled around, Asmodeus burst into your room bright and early. He kicked a still groggy Mammon out of the room and forced you into the shower. You could faintly hear him yelling at someone – Mammon probably – through the door but chose to ignore it for the betterment of yourself. After you finished your shower, Asmodeus burst through the door before you could get dressed.

He pulled you back into your room, clad in nothing but a towel, and presented you the dress he had gotten for you. It was, to say the least, the most beautiful dress you had ever seen. It was a beautiful, black V-neck, ballgown style dress. The top portion was long-sleeved and entirely lace that flowed down into a tired tulle skirt. While it was incredible and very fitting for the Devildom itself, did you really have to wear something so extra for a _spirit day?_ It wasn’t like this was an actual wedding!

Asmodeus, sensing your hesitance, simply pushed you forward. You knew he wasn’t going to give you any opportunity to try and worm your way out of wearing it. He helped you step into it at first, thankfully turning around so you could let go of the towel and pull the top half of the dress up. He turned back once your arms were in, easily pulling the zipper up.

“Oh. My. Gosh! You look so cute! I knew this dress would be perfect for you when I saw it.” Asmodeus hummed, praising himself as he circled around you to make sure everything was alright. He clapped his hands once he rotated back in front of you, smiling down at you with pride. Pride for himself, of course, he could be so vain.

“Are you sure about this, Asmo? I mean, it’s just a spirit day thing, it’s not that serious.” You questioned, tugging at the shoulders of the dress as it tickled your neck. The look Asmodeus gave you was anything but impressed, his happy look from before morphing into something sour.

“Of course it is! Can you really say you had fun if you don’t go all out and be extra?” The demon argued, crossing his arms over his chest. He tapped his foot on the floor impatiently, as if waiting for you to agree with him. When you gave him a meek nod, he hummed, before breaking out into a smile again.

“Exactly! Now come, you’ve got to help me get into my dress! ~ ♡” 

“You’re wearing a dress as well, Asmo?”

The look he gave you almost brought you into a fit of giggles. The way he looked so offended that you would ask him that.

“Obviously I’m wearing a dress! Really, what kind of demon do you take me for?” He huffed, turning on his heel and marching towards you bed, you hadn’t even noticed the second garment bag laying there. You watched on in awe as he pulled out another beautiful dress. It was also black – you figured that was the standard in the Devildom – however, Asmodeus had picked out a mermaid style for himself.

He began stripping without warning and you felt your eyes grow wide. You spun around as quick as you could in the dress, hands flying up to cover your eyes. Asmodeus chuckled, mentioning something along the lines of _there’s no need to be shy!_

You heard the zipper on his dress a moment later, taking it as your que to turn around and wow. You knew he could make just about anything look good, and this just proved it. The corset, adorned with all kinds of sequins and jewels, hugged his chest and waist perfectly. It trailed down into a floor length tail, with plenty more sequins decorated all over it. It was very Asmodeus. 

“What do you think?” He asked, smoothing his hands down top of the dress to make sure it sat properly. Barely able to produce words that described how pretty he looked, you could only gawk at him.

“I’ll take your lack of response as a compliment. ~♪” Asmodeus chuckle, throwing you a wink. “Would you fix the bottom of the dress for me? I can feel it bunching up.”

After Asmodeus made sure both your dress and his were perfect, he quickly pushed you out of the room. It was then as he pulled you towards the stairs that you checked your D.D.D for the first time. The time read 8:26 AM and had to stop yourself from letting out a scream. You only had 30 minutes to eat and get to school! Damn Asmodeus, you weren’t about to be late because of some dress.

As you approached the stairs, you caught Satan and Lucifer heading out the door together, both in expensive looking tuxedoes. You were glad their relationship was _somewhat_ fixed. Peering over the railing, you spotted the rest of the brothers still enjoying their breakfast. Hurrying down the stairs as fast as you could in a dress, you yelled at Beelzebub as you caught his hand moving towards your plate.

Your sudden exclamation had all heads turning towards you. Leviathan and Mammon openly gawked at you, while the twins only stared at you. Well, Beelzebub started, Belphegor was passed out with his head on the table. Three out of four demons were clad in tuxedoes as well, Leviathan being the odd one out, as he never actually attended classes in person. Mammon opened his mouth to say something, but Asmodeus cut him off before he could even start.

“Don’t they look so cute? I think I picked out the perfect dress for them!” He praised himself, wrapping an arm around your shoulder. You gave a smile, pulling yourself from his hold to take your seat in between Mammon and Beelzebub. Knowing you had to eat as fast as possible, you ate what you could, shoving the part of your breakfast you knew you weren’t going to get to onto Beelzebub’s plate.

It was Mammon who had decided that you were finished, not even yourself, when he grabbed your hand and pulled you out of your seat. Your attempt to protest fell on deaf ears as you resulted in just letting him drag you off. Thankfully, he had grabbed your bag as well as his, so you didn’t have much to complain about. That was until he randomly stopped half way down the street.

“Mammon?” You asked, impatiently checking your D.D.D, noting that there was only 15 minutes until class started and you were at least 10 minutes away. Your eyes trailed up to the demon as he gently pulled your D.D.D out of your hand, slipping it into his pocket. You let your head tilt to the side slightly, silently asking him what was wrong. Mammon sighed.

“Look, human, uh…” He trailed off, embarrassment growing on his features. _“Damn..”_ He murmured, pulling a frown onto your lips. You stepped towards him, cupping his cheeks in your hands forcing him to look at you. His cheeks were dusted an ever vibrant rosy colour, his bottom lip caught teeth, worrying it.

“What happened, honey?” You barely registered the pet name slipping out from your lips, resisting the urge pull away from him in awkwardness. You were sure he caught the way your cheeks turned a pinkish colour, matching his own. His eyes slide away from yours, teeth refusing to let go of his lip.

“I just, ah, I just wanted to say you look beautiful in that dress…” Mammon muttered lowly, fidgeting under your gaze. You could practically feel your face explode in a blush all the way from your neck to the tips of your ears. Never would you have expected the demon to say something that heartfelt and sweet to you.

“Of course, I’m only complimenting you cause I’m a good guy, ya know? You should be honoured that the Great Mammon is complimentin’ ya!” He added on quickly, eyes locking with yours again as he flashed you a toothy grin. You rolled your eyes at him, flicking his forehead gently. When he let out a noise of protest, you used your other hand to pull his face closer to yours, your lips meeting the spot you had just touched in a small peck. 

You laughed at his surprised expression, hand slipping down his arm to grab his hand. You gripped his hand tightly, running off down the street with him.

“Hurry up, or else we’ll be late! I’m sure you don’t want Lucifer hanging you from the ceiling again as punishment.”

He snapped out of his trance, sprinting behind you until he caught up to you, easily lifting you into his arms as he took of at breakneck speed.

_“Let’s go, babe!”_


End file.
